


The Way You Make Me Feel

by kerithwyn



Series: FringeTrek [2]
Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Battle, mutual masturbation through psychic abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hormones are even more confusing when Cortexiphan is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 2014. Prompt: connection.
> 
> This is stealth backstory for the FringeTrek universe, although it's generic enough to fit nearly anywhere. Olivia and Nick are both under 16 here.

Nick was waiting for her when Olivia crawled into his bed.

There was no way he could have been surprised. Their empathic connection had been growing over the past few weeks, becoming so strong that Dr. Bishop muttered something about making sure they didn’t get “confused” about who they were. Whatever that meant.

He probably should have been more worried about the way Olivia could electrokinetically manipulate the doors and alarms, sneaking from the girls’ dorm into the boys’ part of the complex without anyone noticing. Anyone but Simon Phillips, maybe, but Simon had developed a strong sense of discretion to go with his telepathy. Olivia could trust him to keep his mouth shut about her nighttime excursion.

She wouldn’t have cared if he didn’t, though. The last few days she’d been getting... _itchy,_ and she knew Nick was feeling the same thing. Intimately. Dr. Warren had talked to all the girls at intervals, telling them that what they were feeling was natural, that their hormones were in overdrive...and then, totally embarrassingly, how masturbation was a perfectly acceptable way to deal with their urges. Well, yeah, they all knew that already. But she didn’t know that Olivia and Nick’s connection had strengthened to the point that they could feel each other when they did it. At first it’d just been a faint kind of tickle in the back of Olivia’s mind, and then three days ago she’d realized with a jolt that she knew when Nick was jerking off, and he knew _she_ knew. So she’d tried it just to see (well, not _just_ ) if Nick could feel her, and Olivia knew right away that he could because he’d started too, and they’d both been up most of the last two nights caught in a loop of shared excitement and mutual orgasms that kept going until Nick begged her to stop because he was getting sore.

It really was a good thing all the Cortexiphan subjects had their own rooms.

They’d deliberately stayed away from each other as much as possible during the day, trying to play it cool. But they’d both been thinking about tonight, and Olivia wasn’t satisfied with just feeling Nick’s emotions. She wanted—

She wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted, because she and Nick weren’t like that, or hadn’t been until now. They were best friends and Cortexiphan partners and he could always make her laugh and she could always nudge him into a better mood when he was sad. Some of the other girls thought Nick was cute, especially since he had a growth spurt over the summer. But to Olivia he was still...Nick, the same Nick she’d known for as long as she could remember. Nick who'd dumped oatmeal in Olivia's hair when they were five and cried when Tessa ripped the arm off his teddy bear when he was seven and was always the first to Olivia's side when she skinned her knee or got one of her migraines.

Dr. Warren had talked to her about this privately, about how being paired with Nick for the experiments could form an intense bond. Olivia knew all about that already, too. She couldn’t imagine not having Nick in her head, even if she’d never expected him to be there quite this much. Or in exactly this way.

But she was too curious to let doors and walls get in the way of finding out what it meant, so here she was, having carefully crept through the halls to Nick’s door. It was unlocked for her, and Olivia stopped only to kick off her sandals before she slipped under the sheet Nick held up for her.

He was still mostly dressed, wearing a t-shirt and sleeping shorts. He grinned at her but Olivia could feel he was nervous too. “Hey, Olive.”

“Hey yourself,” she said, and bit at her lip. She was here, but she really wasn’t sure what to do next. Well, she _knew,_ but not in the practical-application sense. “Maybe we should...kiss?”

“Okay,” Nick said, and turned obediently on his side to face her.

Olivia leaned in at the same time Nick did, so their lips mashed together too hard. She pulled back a little and tilted her head, touching her mouth to his more gently this time. 

It was... _weird._

Nick giggled against her mouth and Olivia pulled back, confused. This wasn't anything like the feelings they'd been sharing the last three nights. It wasn't hot at all, just clumsy and awkward.

"Maybe if we, uh?" Nick made an unmistakable gesture with his free hand. "To get things started?"

"Yeah." Olivia rolled onto her back and Nick did the same, so they were both staring at the ceiling. Nick had drawn a chessboard above his bed, and Olivia knew he played imaginary games against himself when her insomnia crept through their link to affect him.

She slid her hand into her sweatpants, Nick mirroring the motion next to her. Usually it took her a while to get going, though it’d been easier when Nick’s excitement flowed into her. But tonight it wasn’t working, and Olivia let out her breath in a frustrated huff.

She dared a glance at Nick’s face to see his eyes tightly shut, his hand working in his shorts. He wasn’t having any problem, given the teenage boy factor, but what she could feel through the link seemed...forced? Self-conscious? Like he was pretending she wasn’t there at all.

Before she could say or do anything Nick stopped and looked at her, puzzlement in his blue-gray eyes. “No good?”

“Not for me,” Olivia said dryly.

Nick frowned and pulled his hand out of his shorts. “Um. Maybe we should apply the scientific method?”

Olivia punched him in the shoulder. “Nerd.”

He winced, rubbing at his arm. “No, seriously! If it worked before and it’s not working now, we should be able to figure out why logically, right?”

“Maybe I should just go back to my room.” And try to forget this had ever happened, except that neither of them would. Olivia swung her legs off the bed but stopped moving when Nick put his hand on her arm.

“Olive, don’t be mad.”

She glanced back, managing a smile. “I’m not. I’m just...it felt so good before! So I thought it would be good if we actually...you know.”

Nick sat up, looking like he was working out a puzzle. When he spoke again, the words were slow and deliberate. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Olivia stared at him. It was a silly question, obvious, except that Nick seemed totally serious.

But it really was that simple. Olivia groaned and rubbed at her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. Which was dumb, because he could feel it anyway. She turned back to face him. “I love you, Nick. But...not like that.”

“Yeah.” The exhaled word held a world full of relief. “Me too. I mean, what we did was great, it felt great, but I wasn’t thinking about...you.” Nick said the last word hesitantly, as if he was afraid she’d be angry.

“Me either!” Olivia laughed out loud with relief, then covered her mouth with her hand when she remembered where she was. “We are so stupid.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “We’re hormonal teenagers. Stupid is part of the package.”

Olivia leaned into him, treasuring the contact, knowing now that it didn’t mean anything more. That it didn’t _have_ to mean anything more. “So I guess we should figure out how to block each other out.”

“Well....” Nick had on that sly look, like when he grabbed extra desserts for them in the cafeteria. But then he shook his head. “No, you’re right. I like it when you feel good, but that’s just because I love you too.”

Nick’s arm came up to curl around her shoulders and Olivia rested against him, content. Then she blinked, remembering what he’d said. “So who were you thinking about?”

Nick ducked his head, but Olivia could see the blush creeping up over his ears. She poked him gently in the ribs. “Tell. You know I’ll sense it soon enough anyway.”

“Salcrk,” Nick muttered, and then sighed. “Sally Clark.”

“Really?” she started derisively, but backed down at the wounded look on Nick’s face. “No accounting for taste, I guess.”

“You just wait,” Nick threw back, his voice hot. “One day you’ll be all romance-girly for someone and I’ll probably hate him.”

“Never gonna happen,” Olivia declared, and pressed her lips against Nick’s forehead. “I better get back to my room.”

She was just about to open the door when Nick spoke again. “Olivia, do you mind if I....”

Olivia grinned back at him. “I don’t mind. I like it when you feel good, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would be delighted to see this remixed into the porny version I failed to write.


End file.
